


Stars and Grape Soda

by Syenya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syenya/pseuds/Syenya
Summary: "So that's two of us not in love with each other."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal

“I’m going to an audition tomorrow,” Jongin hums, his can of grape soda swinging between thumb and forefinger. He announces it casually, as though he’s not terrified, as though he hasn’t been flicking sickeningly between anticipation and panic since he sent the application form, as though his mental wellbeing doesn’t depend on him performing well. Sehun knows better.

“Good luck,” is all he shoots back, sipping from his own drink.

“Thanks.” Jongin looks down at his scuffed sneakers. Sehun looks at them too. Jongin is once again not wearing socks and knobby ankles transition into hairy calves.

Sehun really doesn’t understand the sock thing. “Don’t you get blisters?”

Jongin doesn’t even glance at him but half of his mouth twists up into a breath of mirth. He answers as though Sehun doesn’t ask the same question every day. “Nah.”

“I don’t get you.”

“Because I’m too straight for you.”

Sehun snorts. Jongin is only straight for one girl.

Someone jogs past behind them, heavy panting and the jingle of a dog leash. The corner of Jongin’s mouth slides back into place. Sehun carefully places his empty soda can next to his hip and the wind promptly blows it away.

“That’s littering,” Jongin remarks when Sehun makes no move to fetch it.

“Count the fucks I give.”

Jongin shifts closer, and his arm is clammy with summer air as it presses against Sehun’s icy skin. Sehun leans into the touch anyway, one pinky overlapping with Jongin’s. His head rolls onto Jongin’s shoulder as he looks up at the cloudless, starlit sky, tipping his chin until the Seoul city lights disappear from his peripherals.

“Pretty,” he mumbles over taut vocal chords.

“You’re being super gay right now.”

“Always,” Sehun shoots back.

“That’s true.” Jongin’s pinky curls.

Silence falls over them and the warm breeze tosses Sehun’s hair into Jongin’s face. Jongin turns his head and Sehun can feel the tip of his nose on his temple.

“School, the day after tomorrow,” Sehun comments.

“Gross,” Jongin hums.

“Are you in love with me?”

“In your dreams.”

“Huh.” Sehun nestles further into the dip of Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin aims his gaze upwards, as though to see what all the fuss of the stars is about.

“It is pretty,” he agrees, and the wind gives him a faceful of Sehun’s rehydrating shampoo.

“I’m not in love with you either,” Sehun says for good measure, as more of Jongin’s fingers crawl over his hand.

“So that’s two of us not in love with each other,” Jongin sums up with a slow nod.

Sehun kisses him anyway, even though they’re not in love, even though Jongin is going out with Krystal, even though Sehun has casual sex with Park Chanyeol, and doesn’t like the taste of grape soda. Jongin kisses back in spite of the same.

Maybe Jongin’s free hand comes up to run down Sehun’s cheek, cold from the can he hasn’t yet emptied. Maybe Sehun wishes things were different.

Maybe he’ll never say so.


End file.
